VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store: ;Valentine's Day 2016 * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: N/A The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: N/A PVP.net Hextech Crafting * You will earn a Mastery Chest whenever you or a member of your premade party earn an S-, S or S+. ** You can only earn up to 4 Mastery Chests per month. This is shown in the Champion Profile. ** You can only earn 1 Mastery Chests per S-ranked champion per year. ** The content within a Mastery Chests is not tied to the S-ranked champion. * Mastery Chests can also be purchased in the store for . ** Purchased Mastery Chests do not count toward the earned limit. * You have a chance to earn Keys with each matchmade victory, with an increased chance the more players in your premade party. ** Keys can also be purchased in the store for . * Keys unlock Mastery Chests at the Hextech Crafting Table, which earns "Loot". Loot is a general term for Rare Gems, content-specific Shards, Champion Essence and Cosmetic Essence, including the possibility for multiple (although you'll never only receive Essence). ** Rare Gems grant a Chest and KeyRare Gem. *** Is this all Rare Gems grant or is it a random rarity? ** Shards are 1-week rentals of specific content, which must be redeemed to begin using. Each shard resembles is a glassy portrait of a specific champion or cosmetic. ** Essence is a form of currency, explained below. * ** Contains all your Shards and Permanent Cosmetics, and displays your Essence in an interface similar to a store. *** Existing cosmetic content will appear in your inventory - i.e. cosmetics obtained before Hextech Crafting was released. *** Existing champions do not appear in your inventory, only Champion Shards. * Shards or Permanent Cosmetics can be disenchanted into the appropriate Essence (Champion or Cosmetic). * ** 3 Champion Shards can be combined to create a random, permanent Champion. ** 3 Cosmetic Shards or permanent Cosmetics can be combined to create a random, permanent Cosmetic. ** Champion Essence can be used to upgrade a Champion Shard into a permanent unlock. ** Cosmetic Essence can be used to upgrade a Cosmetic Shard into a permanent unlock. Mysterious Announcer *The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant: **"I'm running out of heroes." **"I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." **"Well, that wasn't the hero." **"They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." **"I got lucky. You'll get me next time." **"Annnddd, my search continues." The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. PVP.net ;Team Builder Draft * Chroma packs added. League of Legends General :Nothing to report. Champions ;Lore * The following champions have had references to the Institute of War removed: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * **No longer cancels movement and attack orders. It still interrupts them briefly when she casts, but she should now resume what she was doing before. Items ; *Tooltip now states Immolate is inactive while out of combat. ; *Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 60. Masteries ;;Ferocity ; * You gain a stack of Thirst every second. grant 8 additional stacks over 2 seconds. At 30 stacks, your next attack against a champion consumes your Thirst stacks and grants you (1.177% level)}} on the triggering attack and your next 2 attacks. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;Soon * **General ***New splash art across all skins (with the exception of , and ) * **Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. **Still retains an element of stat buffing. * **General ***New splash art across all skins (with the exception of ) * **General ***New splash art across all skins (with the exception of ) Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * General ** Riven now features a unique mechanic, which is displayed in her secondary resource bar - Edge. *** Riven starts at 0 and can have up to 100. Landing against an enemy champion generates 20 Edge, and she will lose her Edge if she has not gained any in the last 10 seconds at a rate of 10 per second. * ** Queuing empowered attacks - i.e. Runic Charge limit reduced to 1 from 3. ** Riven deals % increased damage for every point of Edge, up to 10% increase. * ** Bonus damage based on target's missing health. ** Deals 3% increased damage for every 1 Edge, up to 300% damage. Consumes all current '''Edge' on activation. Minimum and maximum values unchanged.'' ; * ** Epicenter effect. Increased damage and slow. ** Now slows at all times. **Slow reduced to 30% at all ranks from %. **Radius reduced to 235 from 265. ** For each enemy champion damaged, Soraka recovers health that is increased by 1% for every 1% of her missing health, up to * **Heal reduced to from . ** Passive self-healing. Moved to Q. ;;Items ; - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; - Iceboxed * While this item hasn't been seen since Preseason 2014: its icon was updated during Preseason 2015. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed